


Touching

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado





	Touching

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they both enjoyed the touches way more than they should have. The subtle way Jaime’s fingers would stroke over Vic’s hip, Vic’s breath on Jaime’s neck as his chin was on his shoulder, just the little things, the things they said were to “play up the Fuenciado for the camera.” But it ended up becoming a game, who could touch more, who could make them closer, without setting off suspicions of the other. They wouldn’t admit it, but they both really liked each other, and everyone around them could see.

"One fan asks, ‘Fuenciado, real or fake?’" The question came up one day in an interview, as Jaime and Vic were sitting as close together as they possibly could without sitting on each other. They turned to each other, sharing a grin.

"Real, and still runnin’ strong," Vic said, his fingers intertwining with Jaime’s as he raised their hands to prove their point. "I love my Jaime," Vic joked, though neither of them had gone that far before.

"And I love my Vic," Jaime quickly added in, winking at the camera for good measure. Both boys felt the butterflies, even if the words were uttered jokingly, and neither could help a slight smile as the interviewer continued into her next question.

"Okay, there was a second part to the first question," the interviewer read through the question again, before looking up to the couple with a grin. "She wants you two to kiss," Vic immediately disagreed, a frown on his face, thinking he’d upset Jaime if he went that far.

"Aw, Viccy-poo," Jaime mocked, free fingers going up to tilt Vic’s face towards Jaime. "You won’t even kiss me?" With an exaggerated sigh, Vic pecked Jaime’s lips, quick and chaste, before quickly turning away to hide the blush that immediately covered his cheeks. "Oh come on, you call that a kiss," Jaime teased some more, using his hand to turn Vic’s head back towards him. The interviewer had quite a smile on her face, picking up on the obvious feelings of the two, just like everyone else had.

What Jaime did next was completely unexpected, to both Vic and everyone else. In one swift movement, he had his lips pressed to Vic, sharing with him a proper kiss, filled with unspoken words and unshared emotions. “That was a kiss,” Jaime spoke simply, unable to wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
